Bittersweet
by MiseriaC
Summary: Whether he likes it or not, Conrad is dependent on Worth for sustenance. He likes it even less when he finds out all that blood has been from Worth's own veins, less still when he can be maneuvered into sampling directly. Conworth. Discontinued/Completed.


{Decided to dub this complete since I honestly can't see myself writing on it anymore =w= Mostly because it's old and god awful .A. Lira wrote the summary for me again~Because she is magic with words. Delicious, delicious magic~

And, as per usual, I don't own these guys, Tessa Stone does~}

Fucking Internet.

Conrad stared down at his laptop with his usual scowl, as if that would somehow make it turn on again.

Fucking battery.

He pulled his bag off the chair beside him and began to stuff his computer back inside.

"Oh, are you leaving?" The waitress asked. She stood behind him with the coffee he'd just ordered.

"Oh...Y-Yeah..I just..." Conrad's hand immediately flew up to his neck and he placed two fingers over the fang-marks hidden beneath his turtleneck.

"I guess you're pretty tired huh? It's almost three in the morning." The girl replied, handing him his coffee. Conrad threw his bag over his shoulder and took the plastic cup with a small smile.

"Yeah..." He muttered. He produced a five from his pocket and told the girl to keep the change as he headed out the door. He sipped his coffee, lonesome for a taste other then ash and missing the feeling of the liquid burning his tongue. Yeah, he even missed that fuzzy feeling your tongue gets when it's burned. Anything to feel alive again.

"Tired..." Conrad muttered, smiling bitterly. He hadn't been tired for so long now. He rarely slept during the day yet felt wide awake at night. No, more than that. He felt freaking energized at night. Despite not getting enough to..."eat".

Right on cue, Conrad felt a familiar heat rise to the bites on his neck and his mouth go dry. His one fang poked out the side of his mouth as he quickly glanced around making sure no one saw.

Right now, he had two options. His favorite coffee shop just happened to be located near a certain back-alley doctor, from which he could procure some...food.

Or...

Conrad glanced around. Every time someone passed by him he could feel it. Just a moment ago, from that waitress...he could hear her blood circulating. Her heart beating. Expanding, contracting, sucking in that precious red liquid that would taste so good warm.

Conrad bit into his bottom lip with his tiny fang trying to force some blood out. As expected, his own blood tasted like shit and didn't make him feel any better. Just one bite, a quick suck and he would feel stronger, maybe even be able to get some sleep, finally. Conrad glanced around for a victim. As expected at three in the morning, there was no one around.

Conrad released a sigh. He couldn't do it anyway. The thought of his mouth on someone else's skin was just...UGH.

He shivered in disgust, counting doors as he turned down a nearby alleyway. When he reached the usual door, he knocked twice before turning the handle and stepping inside.

The smell hit him so hard it almost knocked him backwards. Conrad brought his hand up to his nose and grit his teeth.

"Fucking GOD Worth! What the fuck-I can't even-UGH! What are you cooking like a whole fucking cow or something! Your entire fucking grease-pit house smells like raw meat!" Conrad barked. He trudged into the simple room, pulling his turtleneck up over his nose. He glanced around looking for a wiry frame or a furry coat, but there was no sign of the good doctor. Conrad stomped past Worth's "office" toward a door in the corner. He stopped when he heard a muffled sound.

"Fuckin'..." Worth's voice crept up from under the door. Conrad scowled. Did he say that because he heard Conrad? He pulled his shirt down and swung the door open ready to give the doctor an ear-full of contempt, but stopped dead.

Worth was sitting in a chair with the top of his right arm wrapped and a tube sticking out of it. Conrad's voice caught in his throat and for a split second he thought he had caught the doctor doing some kind of drug...until he noticed the small tube lead to a blood bag hanging nearby.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Conrad yelled, striding into the room and slamming the door. Doc Worth's head turned to meet the vamp's face, but he didn't look too surprised to see him.

"All the blood! ALL THE BLOOD HAS BEEN FROM YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING SERI-"

"Shut tha 'ell up!" Without much effort, Worth's voice overpowered Conrad's, and the vampire quickly became silent. He looked uneasily over the doctor.

He was sprawled out on a chair, his long bony legs stretched across in front of him. One arm was propped on a small table with the tube taped to the inside of his elbow. The other arm was hanging carelessly at his side.

The doctor stood up, yanking the tube from his arm. Conrad winced, and felt himself get a little frightened when it seemed Worth didn't notice the blood running down his arm, much less the pain of yanking out a tube.

"'Ere, ya fuckin' pansy vampire." Worth muttered, taking the bag off the hook and tossing it to Conrad. Conrad caught the parcel and held it in his hands, feeling the warmth coming from it. He sniffed the air and realized it was Worth's blood that smelled like meat...like some kind of steak or something. Conrad nervously loosened his grip on the red bag.

"Still warm, eh? Tha' how ya like it?" Worth asked, flashing Connie a toothy smile. Conrad felt his one fang poke out of his lip in a snarl.

"I don't much..."like it", at all." Conrad replied, looking down at the small red bag. "Has all the blood really been from you? Have I really been drinking...you!" Conrad asked, glaring at the bony doctor.

"Wha'? An wha's wrong with tha'?" Worth asked, a smug smile crossing his lips. Connie felt his stomach turn. If he had eaten anything to throw up, he was sure he would have lost it right there.

"A-Are you fucking serious! What the hell? Look at you! Who knows what I've caught by digesting your...your blood!" Conrad spat, storming forward and yelling at Worth to his face. Worth merely smiled wider and shrugged.

"Tha's the good thing abou' bein' dead, I s'pose. Kinder hard ta catch shit when ya ain't alive." Worth replied back, leaning forward and flicking Conrad's nose with a finger. Conrad bit into his bottom lip with his fang and Worth could tell that if he could, Connie would've probably turned maroon with rage.

"FUCK YOU, YOU SADISTSTIC WITCH DOCTOR!" Conrad screamed. He threw the blood bag on the floor as hard as he could and turned to leave, when a bony hand reached up and grabbed the neck of his shirt.

Worth yanked Connie's turtleneck down, ignoring the other man's protests.

"Yer bite's ain't getting' any better...they're red'n'swollen. Ya need ta eat somethin' fresh er' they'll-" Conrad cut Worth off by yanking his shirt out of his hands.

"Thank you, I'm aware of that! You don't think I can feel them! Every time I get hungry they burn, and they're always swollen and sore and-" Conrad stopped complaining when he noticed Worth was grinning again. "WHAT?" Connie barked, backing away from the doctor a little.

"Nufin', ya jus' complain a lot...ya'know, like a woman." Worth replied. He saw Connie's rage-face start to take form and chuckled despite himself. "Any man'll tell ya, jus' do wha has ta be done and git it over with."

"Like it's that easy! I can't find a victim, let alone sink my teeth into their...Ugh can you imagine how painful that would be? How unclean! You think it's so easy! I can't just go around biting people I don't even know!" Conrad spat back. He glared at Worth as hard as he could when the smell of meat hit him again. He glanced nervously around the room before his eyes zeroed in on Worth's bloody arm. Worth followed his eyes and couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

"Aye, so tha's it." Worth replied, holding his arm out and walking toward Conrad. Connie brought his arms up to his chest and clutched his shirt nervously. The doctor got closer, smiling and motioning Conrad forward with his finger.

"Ya wan' this...What were ya' sayin' when ya came thunderin' in? Smell'd like wha'?" Worth asked, standing next to Conrad, his arm still outstretched and right beside Conrad's mouth.

"M-Meat..." Conrad murmured. His eyes traced Worth's bony arms, picking out all the small blue veins wrapped inside that paper white skin. He traced over his lips with his tongue, feeling the fang-marks on his neck heat up to an almost painful level. He could hear it...Worth's heart. Just like he had heard the waitress's. Expanding, contracting, pumping blood into all of those small blue lines running through Worth's arm. Conrad's eyes wandered up, tracing the red lines of blood that had trickled down to Worth's fingertips. He stopped at their source; a little pin-prick hole in the middle of Worth's arm. Conrad watched as Worth squeezed his hand closed, causing more blood to lazily dribble out. His eyes stayed fixed, he was captivated by the smell and sight of the red on Worth's white skin.

"Ya can 'ave a bite..." Worth whispered. He watched Conrad's eyes dart from vein to vein and felt a twinge of excitement in his stomach. Worth gazed at Conrad's one fang and watched amused as Connie repeatedly ran his tongue over it.

"C'mon pup..." Worth whispered again. He turned his arm over and cupped the side of Conrad's face with his hand. Conrad shivered as Worth traced his jawline with bloodstained fingers. Worth let each finger slip away until only one remained. He slowly traced Conrad's bottom lip, scratching it a little with his fingernail. He started to let his hand drop, but Conrad caught it by the wrist and brought it back to his mouth.

Conrad looked down, not wanting to meet Worth's eyes. He opened his mouth a little, guiding one of the doctor's fingers inside.

Gingerly, he worked the finger around with his tongue starting with just the tip. Once the taste hit his tongue however, something in Conrad's mind locked. He scrubbed the finger against his tongue and the roof of his mouth, letting his tongue dip down under the nail and run over all the small lines in Worth's skin. Slowly, Conrad slipped the finger further in, giving each section the same care and attention. Conrad let the long digit slip from his mouth and slowly licked between Worth's fingers, sucking and holding Worth's one hand with both of his.

"Nnnn.." Worth sighed, smiling as he watched Conrad's tongue get started on the next finger. He flipped Worth's hand palm-up and began licking each digit down to Worth's wrist. When he was done with the hand, Conrad moved slowly up Worth's wrist to his arm.

Worth laughed a little as he turned his arm over and lifted it higher, causing Conrad to turn and move his back closer to Worth's body. The vampire tilted his head up, licking Worth's arm from below, both hands clutching the limb. Worth moved his arm back, causing Conrad to back up more until his back connected with the bony doctors frame. Worth brought his arm down, wrapping it around Conrad as the vampire slowly lapped at the small hole caused by the tube. Worth brought his other arm around, griping Conrad's waist.

"S'good, yea?" Worth whispered, his mouth right next to Conrad's ear. Conrad sucked a little at the small puncture wound, trying to make more blood come out. "An 'ere ya were, complainin' abou' drinkin' me..." Worth continued. Conrad's sucking became harder and Worth chuckled.

"Tha' well's gone dry pup. Ta get more, ya gotta bite." Worth said, grinding the last word out through gritted teeth. Conrad's lips released Worth's arm, and he watched the spot he sucked bruise and turn red and purple instantly.

Worth ducked his head down to Conrad's neck, and he brought his other hand up to pull away his bothersome shirt.

"S'ok...Ya can bite..." Worth muttered. He began to kiss Conrad's neck, swirling his tongue and causing Conrad to go rigid.

Conrad stared down at the pale limb in front of him. He could still see all the veins, still hear Worth's heart beating faster behind him. Conrad felt Worth's mouth leave his neck and work up to his ear. The hand that was pulling his turtleneck down moved to pull the bottom of his shirt up. Worth's hand danced up his abdomen and stopped just above his ab. Conrad felt Worth's nails dig into his skin and felt the doctor's tongue leave his ear.

"Bite me." Worth whispered in Conrad's ear as he drug his nails slowly across his torso.

"Ugh!" Conrad winced as Worth brought his hand back up, gripping his hips. Worth's hand snaked down and slipped under the band of Conrad's boxers. Worth shoved his arm to Conrad's mouth and licked around his ear.

"Bite me, ya fuckin' fairy..." Worth whispered, his mouth spreading into a sadistic grin. Conrad closed his eyes and lunged at the bony arm in front of him.

He felt his fang go in and it felt almost like biting into a peach.


End file.
